Movie Spin-Offs
by darksideofnight
Summary: Just because no one believed in Jack, doesn't mean there aren't any movies about him...and where there are guardian movies, there are guardians! Let's hope Jack's pride survives! Edit: now includes chapters for all guardians!
1. Chapter 1

Bunny was laughing loudly, as were the other guardians. (With the obvious exception of Sandy, who was chuckling like a silent movie.) In fact, it was so loud that Jack felt the need to interrupt his nap to see what was going on. He rubbed his eyes blearily as he made his way sleepily out of the guest room he slept in at Santoff Claussen.

"What are you guys doing?" He noticed the TV was on…what was that on the screen? And why was it so funny? Tooth swallowed a giggle at last.

"Um…nothing, Jack. Just watching a movie." Tooth and Sandy exchanged a guilty look, which confused Jack even more, so he looked again at the screen….sure, it was odd, but why so funny?

"What's that blue elf-thing on the screen? And why are you guys laughing so hard at it?" North and Bunny just laughed harder at his confusion.

"That's you, Frostbite, can't you tell?" Jack blinked in surprise, and turned to North, demanding some sort of explanation.

"It is movie about you, Jack Frost! There are quite a few…this one is quite odd, but kinder than other interpretations…" North looked away, seemingly sorry that he was the one explaining just what they were doing.

"Yeah, this is just the one we're on…it's quite cute, actually…it's sort of a tradition that we watch movies from each guardian's holiday or job…" Tooth smiled encouragingly, but burst out laughing when the Jack Frost on the screen started to sing again.

"But he's wearing a jester hat…and those shoes look an awful lot like the ones you tried to get me to wear…" Jack was pretty sure that he didn't like what was going on. He didn't have blue hair! And he sure didn't go around dressed like some fairy…jeez!

"Ah, it might look silly, mate, but this movie's bloody depressing," Bunny let out a fake sob, then laughed once more. "We understand, mate, you're not human unless you've got a horse, a bag of gold and a wife…" This resulted in more laughter. The winter spirit was a little miffed, and he turned on his heel to walk out of the room, when he heard Bunny yell:

"Just wait until we watch the one from 1997!" He cringed, and decided it was best to just go back to sleep and pretend he had never woken up in the first place.

A/N: Sorry for shortness. Hope you like it, in case you didn't get it, the movie they're watching is the Rankin/Bass film 'Jack Frost.' It really is cute, so if you haven't seen it, go watch it! R and R, please!


	2. Breaking the Fourth Wall

Jack stared at the TV screen with an expression of unabashed horror.

"I'm _melting?_!" His voice squeaked a bit, and Bunny roared with laughter. "This is worse than the last one!" Horror quickly turned to anger. "This is so unfair! They've made me into some old guy who ruins holidays. And now I'm melting!"

"Yeah, they only got you half right. That's still pretty good, though, eh, mate?" North and Tooth walked into the room to see what the yelling was about, followed by Sandy.

"What are you guys doing?" Tooth asked, seeing the TV on.

"We're watching the movie with North _and_ Frostbite in it."

"That one's so funny!" They all laughed loudly, until Sandy waved his hands to get their attention, showing a golden question mark above his head.

"Yes, Sandy…wasn't there another movie with all of us?" North looked to the others, trying to remember what it was called.

"Yeah…Rise of the something…I can't remember what, though…" Bunny, to, looked confused. Jack face palmed at their words, then glared at North and Bunny.

"You guys just broke the fourth wall. You aren't supposed to do things like that!"

Rise of the _Guardians_! That's it!"

"We're all gonna die, now. We only have three walls. I hope you're happy." Sandy gave the Easter spirit an indignant look, though he'd been the one to bring it up in the first place.

"Whatever," Tooth shrugged. "Hash-tag YOLO." Four pairs of eyes instantly gave her a death glare.

"No." Jack continued to glare, but spoke seriously. "None of that. Shame on you."

"Honestly, mate, that's worse than breaking the bloody fourth wall."

"You guys know this room has five walls, right?" There was silence.

A/N: This got very cracky very quickly. The movie is Santa Clause 3, which I hated as a child because Jack Frost was scary. Then this crazy thing happened when I turned 15….RotG! Thanks for reading, and please review!


	3. Those are raping words, my friend

Bunnymund and North howled with laughter as Jack winced with every glance he took at the screen. Why did he keep showing up when they watched these?

They were watching Jack Frost, the horror movie from 1996.

"Do you guys really think we need to finish watching this?" The psychotic version of himself had just remove a kid's head with a sled, making the real Jack feel slightly nauseous.

"Are you kidding? This is the best! You're a bloody psychopath!" Bunny continued to laugh, while Tooth looked a bit grossed out by the death. Sandy was quiet, but it was plainly apparent that he was out of breath with laughter. Even North was to busy laughing to say anything. Jack sulked for a moment before letting out a yelp when the man had an axe shoved down his throat.

"We should really quit watching this..." North gave him a serious stare.

"Because we may be clued in to your grand plan?" Jack sputtered for a moment, too surprised to say anything, before Bunny jumped in.

"Yeah, mate, you know you rape someone in this movie, right? That makes me shudder..." Jack groaned loudly, while everyone suddenly looked creeped out.

"Shut up! I'm not gonna rape anyone!" Bunny gave him a pointed look. "And if I did, it certainly wouldn't be you!" North, Tooth, and Sandy were all hysterical. Bunny, however, looked peeved.

"Oh, what? I'm not good enough to get raped?" Jack snorted.

"Oh, so now you want me to rape you? Jeez, Bunny...doesn't sound very _fun." _The silence that followed was broken by Tooth's delicate cough.

"Bunny, Jack, I really think we should all just let this one go." So they did. The movie was turned off, and talk of Jack raping Bunny was never brought up again. Though that didn't make the event any less hilarious when Tooth, North, and Sandy thought about it. Jack and Bunny were much too horrified to even be amused. Who threatens to rape the Easter bunny?

A/N: you don't even know how much fun I had with this. Amazing amounts. It started with just humor, but then it just spiraled out of control. Sorry for OOCness..and sorry for weird rape talk...I really don't ship those two, honestly! Also, I've never seen this horror movie, I only read the wiki plot synopsis...so sorry...thanks, please review!


	4. The bunny-chick from hell

A/N: I got some reviews that said I should do other guardians, so here's one for Bunny! I'll do North next, then Tooth...I'm not really sure if there are any movies for Sandman, but I'll look! Also, in my defense, I was really sleep deprived when I wrote the last chapter...but whatever!

Bunnymund stared at the movie screen with horror on his face. Jack smirked, feeling glad that this time, they were watching an Easter movie. This one was called 'Hop.'

"How can he NOT wanna be the Eater bunny? That's me!" Jack chuckled, eyeing the chicks that soon appeared on the screen.

"Are you sure you don't have a secret passion for drumming, Cottontail?" But the pooka was no longer listening, instead staring at the screen as the chicks began to plan their coup d'état.

"Y-you don't think this could really happen, do ya, mate?" Hearing the fear in his own voice, Bunny could only be thankful that it was December 1st, and North was too busy to come. The only other guardian with them was Sandy, because Tooth had been unable to take a break from her job this time. Sandy sent him an amused look, while Jack laughed at the fear in his voice.

"C'mon, is this really scaring you?" Bunny sent him a glare before looking embarrassed at what his counterpart was doing on the screen. Preparing to perform at a David Hasselhoff show. He groaned.

"We're not watching this anymore." He reached to turn off the DVD player, but was stopped when his paw was almost frozen off by Jack's staff.

"No way, Cottontail. I kinda like this movie, I think I want to watch all of it." Bunny looked uncomfortable, while Sandy chuckled.

"C'mon, Sandy, help me out here!" The rabbit pleaded. The dream master only shook his head, giving another silent chuckle. They continued watching for a while, the only sounds being Jack's laughing and Bunny's occasional groan of embarrassment. Suddenly, he let out an undignified shriek.

"What the bloody hell is that thing? It looks like the spawn of satan!" Jack inspected the screen, not bothering to hide the amused and condescending look he gave the other when he yelled.

"It's a chick-rabbit mutant, of course. What else would it be?" The deadpan he expressed would have been funny if Bunny hasn't been too busy freaking out over the 'satanic' creature in the film.

"Come on! Kill the bloody little monster already!" A few minutes later, the movie ended. "They didn't even kill that hideous thing. What kind of movie was that supposed to be?"

"One about you." Jack replied, taking the movie. "But I have good news, it's almost Christmas, which means we should be watching some Christmas movies soon." Bunny gave a very disturbing evil smirk upon hearing this, already concocting plans of what movie to watch...

A/N: sorry if this wasn't that funny...I tried my best! Also, if you have some other Easter movie that I just don't know, or any movie, that you want me to do, just tell me in a review! I'll be happy to do it!


	5. North, can you drive a Zamboni?

North stared at the screen. It was Christmas day, and everyone had sat down to watch 'Santa's Slay.'

"Why do you guys keep picking horror movies? It's not like we actually kill people!" Tooth demanded, looking a bit nervous as they watched Santa bash a woman's head in with a pole. North looked incredulously at the television.

"Who made this movie? This is insulting..." Sandy looked a bit creeped out by the fake Santa's gruesome actions.

"No, no, mate! This is great because it carries the element of reality! You do carry around swords everywhere you go, after all..." Everyone gave Bunny an odd look at that. A while later, even North was laughing at what had been revealed on the screen.

"North, since when are you the son of Satan?" Jack laughed, leaning on his staff to keep from falling over. Bunny looked freaked out.

"Is EVERY bloody movie about the spawn of Satan?"

"Are you sure this is horror movie and not comedy?" Jack just laughed harder at North's comment.

"North, can you even drive a Zamboni?" The Russian shook his head. "Maybe we should look into that. Could be fun." Sandy scratched his chin, as though considering the winter spirit's suggestion, then gave a huge smile. Phil, who had been silent all through the movie, suddenly felt nervous. Who knew what the dream master and the spirit of winter could accomplish together?

A/N: hope you liked it. Here's the update: thanks a bunch to everyone who reviewed, this was requested by Jokermask18, and I have a couple Tooth requests, which I will write sometime soon, I'll credit those reviewers in the chapters they request. Also, TheMysticWolf36 left a helpful review that I hope to write a chapter from. Anyway, I should get to everyone's, next up is Tooth!


	6. Killer Tooth

A/N: here is the first of the two chapters I so far plan to be writing for Tooth. This movie is Darkness Falls, requested by Reid Phantom.

This movie really made Tooth uncomfortable. After all, she would never kill a child! Not even if they saw her!

"You guys really know how to pick festive movies, don't you?" She shook her head at the recent stream of horror films she'd been forced to watch, while Baby Tooth hid her eyes as the woman's disfigured face was shown. Jack laughed, which earned him a disapproving look from Tooth. What a horrible thing to laugh at!

"Tooth, this is one of the best! The only thing missing is Satan!" Bunny laughed, harder than Jack, even. Sandy looked disturbed, probably because Tooth was so not serial killer-ish in real life. North was looking at the screen, seemingly perplexed by the violence. Jack looked at them peevishly.

"You guys didn't act surprised when I had a horror movie!" At that, North and Bunny burst out laughing, while Tooth just smiled.

"You do seem to be the serial killer type, you know." She said seriously, causing Jack to look shocked, wondering exactly what it was that made him seem like a serial killer. The other four just laughed. They continued watching, when Tooth let out a gasp of surprise when her counterpart killed the first child who saw her.

"I would never do that!" A couple of elves were eyeing her suspiciously, backing away as if they thought she would come for them next. The other four chuckled.

"You know, you might not like this one, Tooth, but I'm pretty sure you'll hate the other movie we're gonna watch..." A look of horror crossed her face at Bunny's warning.

"W-why?" No one answered, they just smiled knowingly.

A/N: this didn't really turn out the way I wanted it to...I have a hard time writing a humorous Tooth, apparently. Also, sorry I don't really make it about the guardian whose movie they're watching. But, Tooth and North are sorta hard to make funny on their own. At least for me...whatever, I still love them! Hope you liked it, please review!


	7. Watch your fucking mouth, Manny!

Tooth was in shock.

"You mean that that stuffy old lady is supposed to be me?" Bunnymund nodded, chuckling at the comparison. "And that big guy is ALSO supposed to be me?" Jack nodded, trying to hold back a snicker. Unexpectedly, Tooth smirked in satisfaction. "Well, guess that means I can kick both your asses pretty easily, then." North laughed loudly at her comment, ignoring the bad language.

"At least this one isn't a horror movie, eh mate?" Bunny looked to Sandy, who raised an eyebrow, the meaning was clear: it depends on your perspective.

Soon, the fairies on the screen began to call the main character a dream crusher, at which point Sandy scowled, deciding that this one was DEFINITELY a horror movie. Meanwhile, the mini fairies seemed to have taken a page from the Rock's book, and were flying around with tuff grins, occasionally pecking any elves that looked at them funny.

"Girls, girls, try to behave!" Tooth scolded before she was distracted by the movie once more.

"This getting more ludicrous by second." North stared at the screen, a slight smile still on his face from comparing his feathery co worker to the man wearing the fairy costume in the movie, who was fighting with a cat, eventually using a spray to drive it away.

"Cat away? But I love cats!" Bunny's face suddenly turned grim when he heard those words.

"Who said that? Who in the name of all things commercialized said that?" His paw was already on his boomerang, and no one looked ready to fess up. It was as though a ghost had said it. Suddenly, they heard the voice again.

"Guys, it's me, I do have a voice, you know!" Expressions of shock were mirrored on five faces as they all looked up slowly through the hole in the roof.

"M-Moon?" Jack's surprise came out in his voice.

"Yeah. I love cats, anyone got a fucking problem with that shit?" There was a moment of silence before everyone, Bunny included, shook their heads vigorously. "Good. I'm glad we sorted that one out without me having to go all Majora's Mask on your asses." Jack and Sandy exchanged a look, both were having a lot of trouble beating that game...what a disturbing thought.

"How come you are speaking to us now, Manny?" North looked at the round moon, perplexed.

"Are you kidding? Do you expect me to keep quiet when you're dissin' cats all over the place? I don't stand for that kind of bullshit."

"Ha-ha. I love cats. Don't, you Tooth?" Bunny said nervously.

"Y-yeah. Best pets ever." If Manny had been there in person, he would have nodded in approval.

"Good. That's what I thought you said. Smell you losers later!" And with that, the Moon was silent again, but no one was really in the mood to continue watching a movie about cross dressing hockey players.

A/N: this chapter sort of spiraled out of control. This movie is The Tooth Fairy with the Rock. It was requested by firedrakegirl, Ptroxsora, and a guest. Hope you liked it! My next problem is to tackle Sandy's smattering of short films here and there, which will probably not be up until this weekend, sorry. Also, I sort of make North laugh at violent things...sorry. But I love North, and I feel like he thinks a lot of stuff is funny, even if he would never say it...also, sorry i kinda have Manny talking like he's in the ghetto..i thought it was funny...thanks for reading, please review!


	8. Tail cutting psycho slasher

A/N: sorry I didn't get this up sooner, but this one is a little different, it takes place after they've watched the stop motion Peter Cottontail movie (Rankin/Bass) which was requested by Verniemac. Also, I still owe you guys a yetti chapter, and a sandy chapter, but I haven't really decided about sandy. And possibly a couple more for North, since Christmas movies are so abundant, and a few other ideas I haven't gotten to.

Jack looked at Bunnymund's tail with mischief in his eyes.

"I see you, mate, you are NOT cutting my bloody tail off!" Bunny declared angrily, while Jack smiled in a way he hoped was convincing.

"Come on. Irontail was just fine without one. Yours could even be made of steel!" Sandy nodded encouragingly, while North and Tooth were nowhere to be found. Where was logic when he needed it?

"No way! The only bloody way I'd ever let you cut off my tail was if I was dead first!" Oops. He regretted his words when he saw the dream master and the winter spirit exchange devious looks. He backed away a few steps. "S-seriously?" All he got in response was a silent nod from Sandy.

"C'mon Sandy. Lets do this." And at that, Bunny let out an undignified shriek and ran away as fast as his lucky rabbit's feet would carry him.

"We can't have you taking over Easter, Irontail!" Jack called from behind as he pursued.

"That doesn't even make sense!" Several yettis looked up when they saw the three guardians race by, but none thought too much into it. They'd seen this kind of thing a lot since Jack had joined the guardians.

Elves were dropping left and right from being hit with Sandy's dream sand snow balls, before Bunny finally escaped down a rabbit hole. Jack circled around the workshop to where Sandy was hovering.

"Do you think he really thought we would cut off his tail?" Sandy only laughed at Jack's question. Secretly, the Easter bunny had a horrible fear of being killed in a slasher movie. He had nightmares. Nightmares full of scissors and bear traps.

Sorry for all my AN, but I probably won't update as often now since break ended and I have to worry for school. Once a week will have to do!


	9. What's so funny about Yeren?

Tooth frowned deeply at both Bunny and Jack.

"Do you seriously have to giggle like little school girls every time they say the word 'Yeren?'" She looked irritated, but that was nothing on how disturbed Phil looked by the whole thing. Honestly! People could be so rude! As if he would ever go after people! He grunted to show his disapproval. Jack sent him a playfully questioning look, before guessing what he was thinking.

"You know, Phil, this isn't that far off the mark. You did come after me all those times, Phil." Some of the yeti's disapproval was replaced by guilt when the winter child laughed. North laughed as the yeti burst through the snow.

"This would have been more realistic with the use of elves." The toymaker observed, sending the miniature slackers a suspicious look. Bunny looked at the screen, pausing from his latest giggle fest.

"You know, I think it takes talent to animate something this ugly, and have people still watch it." Several other yetis grunted indignantly, ready to defend their violent CGI counterparts. (For some reason…) Tooth nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that's true, but they _do _have interesting teeth…" Phil and his coworkers' blood went cold at that. They'd seen her treatment of Jack, and they did NOT want the tooth fairy's hands in their mouths. They quietly edged out of the room, while Sandy formed miniature 'Yeren' out of dream sand to chase around other dream dolphins, before smashing them when they neared his beautiful sea-ish creations.

"You know, mate, that's kinda disturbing…"

A/N: I know close to nothing about this movie. I barely have time to write this chapter, let alone watch it, so sorry. Should be another chapter up by next week, hope you guys keep enjoying this!


	10. It's movie night, you bastards

A/N: sorry, last chapter was the Syfy special, Rage of the Yetti. Apologies for forgetting to add that. I got a couple requests for a Pitch chapter, so here it is! The 2005 movie 'The Boogeyman!'

It was movie night for the guardians. They seemed to be having that a lot lately. This time, however, Pitch was there. No one really knew why, but they figured it had something to do with Jack, because the nightmare king did not look at all like he wanted to be in attendance.

"Frost, I swear, if I hear a single closet joke, I'm going to kill you!" He growled, which made sense, because it seemed that this fictional counterpart did spend an awful lot of time in closets. Bunny snickered in response to this statement, while Jack looked affronted, which proved that Pitch's threat was most likely ineffective.

"Killing people. Pretty hard core, for you, Pitch." Tooth said, sounding neutral, though everyone could tell she was being extremely passive aggressive.

"Speaking of which, that was totally uncool when we were fighting!" Jack added loudly.

"What was?" The boogeyman looked confused.

"Ya bloody tosser. Ya threatened to kill Jamie. None too subtly, I might add."

"Oh yeah..." North gave Pitch an irritated look, and shushed them all, getting their attention back on the movie.

"Jeezus, now they're both in a closet..." This comment earned Jack a glare from Pitch, and a small smile from Sandy. Pitch laughed when the main character's girlfriend was killed.

"You know, for a bunch of idiots, you sure pick funny movies." North frowned, and exchanged a mischievous look with Jack, who handed him his swords. He stood up menacingly.

"Is not funny, Pitch." Seeing the large man holding his double swords, he let out an undignified yelp before running out of the room, and presumably, out of Santoff Clausen. "Why did we even invite him?"

"So that I could make closet jokes. Why else?"

A/N: sorry about this. It was a bit dumb, but I wasn't certain how to end it. If you don't know this movie, the villain really does spend all his time in little kid's closets. So go figure.


	11. The wet dream before Hanukah

A/N: this is the chapter for the people who requested The Nightmare Before Christmas. Which I've actually seen, unlike most of these movies, so yay. To the people who requested some Freddy Krueger action, never fear, it is coming. Also, the title of this chapter indicates nothing more than my own obnoxiousness. Never fear.

"Man," Jack said, impressed. "I'm really cool in this movie!" Bunny snorted at the winter child's comment.

"That's not even you. And he's more creepy than cool, I'd say..." These time, Sandy rolled his eyes, giving the pooka a look that said 'yeah, you would say that.' Next to them, North visibly paled as the three children began to sing about how they would stuff the so-called 'Sandy Claws' in a sack and kidnap him.

"Yeah, Skeleton Jack isn't anywhere near as creepy as that, Bunny." Tooth responded to the guardian of hope's insistence.

"Good pick...is much scarier than any other movie we've seen..."

"Aw," Jack smiled broadly. "You're just a little freaked by the threats of bodily harm, aren't cha?" He frowned momentarily. "I guess Oogie Boogie is Pitch, huh? Actually, much creepier than in real life..." A minute or two passed by before the guardians let out a laugh, (with the exception of Bunny).

"Geez, Bunny,". Tooth gasped in between giggles. "What happened to being a 6' 1" master of Tai Chi with nerves of steel?" Bunny had the grace to look a bit sheepish at the mention of his ego, but only a bit. "All it took was three little kids to take you out!" At that, he let out an indignant 'hmph' and frowned sulkily.

"Ew..."

"That...is little gross..." They had come to the part where The Boogeyman's cloth skin broke apart, revealing worms and insects that had been his stuffing.

"That's disgusting!" All five guardians turned very slowly to the new voice in the room.

"Pitch, when the fuck did you get here?" Jack demanded suspiciously.

"A while ago." Tooth gave him a shocked look.

"And I thought the Boogeyman in this movie was creepy..."

A/N: hope ya liked it! Review please!


	12. I'm Gonna Call you Burn-ie!

This one is Nightmare on Elm street. Sorry for late update.

"This is so...brilliant!" Pitch exclaimed, earning him a blow to the head from a boomerang.

"Don't go around sayin' stuff like that, ya bloody moron." The pooka retorted angrily. North and Sandy nodded firmly, while Jack and Tooth stayed engrossed in watching the film.

"Oh, so it's okay when Jack, North, and the Tooth fairy are all axe murderers, but not when it's me?" Pitch shook his head with mock disapproval. "Not very politically correct, is it?"

"Actually, I don't recall any axes ring used at all." Jack cut in, before being silenced by another boomerang.

"No murder jokes!" North ordered sternly. Tooth yelped a bit when another teen was killed.

"Seriously, don't you know what you're not supposed to talk about?" There was no answer to Bunny's question. Jack and Pitch howled with laughter when the character called 'Rod' was hung in his cell. Their companions sweat dropped at the scene.

"Jack! Don't laugh at things like that!" Tooth scolded, though half heartedly, because the spirit continued to giggle.

"It...it's just so..." he broke off into more laughter. "So DUMB. Pitch, you WISH you could murder people in their dreams!" There was a collective sigh of relief, at least Jack wasn't laughing because people were dying...

"This movie is so creepy..." Tooth muttered, though she was still entranced, sitting in her knees beside Pitch and Jack like they were kids watching Bill Nye. Pitch wiped a tear from his eye.

"Man, you people know how to pick funny movies, I'll give you that..." He said, as the mother in the film explained Freddy Krueger's motivation.

"Americans sure know how to make slasher films, eh mate?" North nodded to Bunny, creeped out by all the gore films they'd seen so far.

"You guys remember when this came out?"

"Ugh, don't remind me...is all children would talk about." Sandy let out a silent groan, agreeing with the Russian. He had seen all the dreams after the kids saw the movie, after all...

"Oh, so suddenly this girl can stand up to the serial killer, but no one else could? What the hell's up with that?"

"It's called being prepared. Remember how you weren't?" Jack let out an irritated growl, shoving the boogeyman as hard as keeping his eyes glued to the screen would allow.

"We still beat you, Burn-ie."

"What?_!_ What the FUCK did you just CALL ME?" And thus, the friendly movie night ended in another life or death battle between the forces of good and evil. Well, the forces of snow and kids who wet the bed. And it was more like a slap fight.

Needless to say, Freddy Krueger was not amused.

A/N: hope you like this one. The laughing thing is actually from my personal experience. I laugh at gore. No big deal. Also, I can't describe North as Russian without thinking of hetalia, which makes me giggle. Please review, and give more requests!


	13. We Need Fly Paper!

A/N: I'm really sorry for my hiatus. This is the episode of Grimm with the sand-fly thing. It's for Sandy.

Five faces around the room were suspended between amusement and horror. Bunny and Tooth seemed to share a more horrified reaction, while North and Jack tried to hold back laughter. Sandy, however, just looked extremely fascinated by the girl screaming about how she couldn't see.

"This…is bloody psychotic…" Bunny breathed out. Tooth nodded, still not saying anything. They had developed a certain tolerance for horror movies about themselves due to their recent movie marathons, but this one was exceptionally creepy…

"Hah! North, this guy's named Nick!" Jack chortled at the comparison, while Sandy rubbed his hands evilly, glaring darkly at the toymaker, who looked exceptionally uncomfortable.

"Your jokes are…realistic, Sandy." He said weakly. Because honestly, a mutant fly who blinded you with its mouth was scarier than Pitch any day. The episode progressed, until they saw the 'Sandman' get stabbed by the female character.

"Murder is disturbingly hilarious!" Jack announced, though he did not sound too disturbed. Sandy formed a sand fly above his head, and duplicated it several times.

"Say, Sandy…watcha doin there?" Bunny asked warily. He got his answer when the golden fly darted at him. Letting out a rather undignified shriek, he dove for the ground, only to forget to open a tunnel.

So the others laughed loudly as they watched the swarm of sand flies attack the face planted pooka. Maybe the guardians of childhood shouldn't take such pleasure in violence…but then, _that _would be a boring world to live in…

A/N: I don't watch Grimm…so yeah. Sorry for shortness, I'll try and catch up on requests, though I can't make any promises…


End file.
